theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Revolt 2: Killer Within
Teaser The blackness of space, a jewel of mystery, brewn with millions of stars. One single, lone planet, brightly lit. The auroa around it shows the bright joy of life there, no war, no conflict. The camera zooms in, onto a technology filled city. There is a building with many aliens inside. Two in particular were sitting at the counter, taking shots. "My point is Rabernathy is that if the genics were some how to be altered, then how the evolution of a species work? There is no point to ruin the fate of an entire species to test out a super soldier serum." one man tells the other, Rabernathy. Rabernathy shrugs before taking another drink, then coughing from the heaviness of it. "Very well." He shrugs before getting another drink. Zorak starres at Rabernathy. "The simple idea of it seems interesting, but the resultics would cause havoc." Zorak reasons. Rabernathy nods. "Maybe we could test it on another species. The space exploration age is just beginning. There might be donners out there." Rabernathy suggests. "It's possible. That species may not be sentient or trustworthy. Your heard about the Gourmands being betrayed by the Pyronites? The Perk race is dropping increasingly fast. I'd be suprised if the Murks help them through the conflict." Zorak responds, looking down. "What is it?" Rabernathy questions. "I was offered to go to the Gamma Quadron, a inhabitated planet titled Earth." Zorak reveals. Rabernathy chuckles, "That excellent news. Tell ya what, drinks are on me." He tosses a few Taydens to the bartender who nods in thanks. The two men walk out of the bar and turn seperate ways. "Remeber Zorak," Rabernathy tells him, "Focus on the future, not the past." Zorak smiles as the walk away from each other. Rabernathy goes on a platform which hovers up and flies towards his home. The six moons were up in the sky, illuminating a path for the alien. The platform reaches the destination as Rabernathy steps off and the platform flies away for others to use. The father of Lauren puts his hand on the door, unlocking it with mana. Tired from this, he slowly walks to bed. His wife, Lazara lay still, eyes closed. Rabernathy lies next to her, his eyes feeling heavy. Slowly, they drop. Part 1: Rise One breath. Then another. A huff of the chest. The Anodite woman huffs a few times more. She tries to move but there is a piece of shrapnel in her lower chest. She crawls a little, looking around. Where was she? A damaged ship. The alien calls out a single name, “Cur?” No response. She starts to worry, crawling towards the cockpit. The door opens and a brutal smell of decayment washed over the alien. She calls out again. “CUR?” She screams now crying, desperate for help. Looking around, she sees dead Anodites everywhere. The woman screams at the top of her lungs. She looks down, a photo with her and Cur. “M-My n-name is Forana,” she whispers, remembering everything. She calls out once again, "CUR?" Biting down on her lip, Forana pulls out the shrapnel, screaming in agony. She limps over, falling out of the open cockpit doors, onto the boulder outside of the ship. She moans, her vision going blurry. Suddenly she is unconscious. The camera zooms out to show Zarok's ship in ruins on a large boulder in the internal prison, the Null Void. The screen cuts to black and the logo appears. Part 2: Revolution Part 3: Corruption